


Vault

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam shows Zayn his secret record collection and there's cuddling and adorableness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault

"Li, where are we going?" Zayn laughed as his boyfriend pulled him to the basement of his house. Zayn had never been down there before, Liam had said it was nothing special, but the enthusiasm with which Liam practically ran down the stairs said otherwise. That, and the fact the Liam said he had a surprise for Zayn.

Zayn's first reaction is that it is, in fact nothing special. Some old furniture, stacks of boxes never to be unpacked, winter coats, forgotten board games, all illuminated by a single hanging bulb. But that wasn't all. Right next to the stairs, was a door, probably one that lead to a closet or something, but that was Liam's destination and Zayn followed right behind him.

It was dark at first, until Liam pulled the chord overhead and turned on the light bulb, revealing that it was an entire other room, small, but a room nonetheless. Taking a look around, Zayn saw it was a vault of records. Wall to wall bookshelves lined the room, all of them covered with classic disks by everyone from Elvis to Green Day to the Spice Girls. Zayn was in complete awe.

"Like it?" Liam asked with an amused smile at the look on his boyfriend's face.

"Li..." Zayn was speechless. He loved it; never had he seen such a collection. There must have been thousands of vinyls. "Where did you get all of these?"

"Collected them over the years," he responded with a casual wave of his hand. "A lot of them were my parents' or grandparents'. They were all big on music. I found a few boxes in my grandparents' basement one day and it just kind of went from there. Like it?"

"Like it? I love it," Zayn pressed a passionate kiss to Liam's lips. 

"Wanna listen?"

Zayn eyed the vintage record player in the corner and nodded eagerly. The albums must have been organized in some way because Liam knew exactly where to look for what he wanted. The older boy settled into a beanbag chair and waited for Liam to hit play. When he did, the opening notes of The Beatles _It Won't Be Long_ flowed through the room and Zayn smiled. Liam knew The Beatles were Zayn's favorite.

The boys sat cuddled together in Liam's basement vault for hours, only moving when a record ended and had to be flipped or changed. It was somewhere during the second side of the sixth album that Zayn felt himself drift off to sleep, hearing Liam sing along with Elvis, _"For my darling, I love you and I always will."_

**Author's Note:**

> reviews please?


End file.
